


The Love of the Northern Queen and the Free Folk King

by QueenofSongs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), The Last Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSongs/pseuds/QueenofSongs
Summary: Princess Sansa Stark of the North marries Duke Joffrey Baratheon of Casterly Rock after the death of her brother King Robb and her home is seized by the Boltons. Everything seems fine until the actual wedding day when Jon Snow returns in her life. Will their feelings bring the fall of a kingdom or the rise of it?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Love of the Northern Queen and the Free Folk King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is 20, hasn't been home since she was 12. Robb died at 20 (when she was 17).
> 
> Joffrey is 21.
> 
> Jon is 23.
> 
> In this verse, Bran and Arya are twins at 18 years old.
> 
> Also I recommend The Last Kingdom, this fic was a little bit inspired by it. Also Aetherflaed and Uhtred give me Jonsa vibes.

_This day is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I don’t understand why I feel so sick inside,_ Sansa thought to herself as she picked at her food while Joffrey drunkenly yelled at one of the female servants to come over to bring him another pint. She’d never seen a man so drunk in her life and she’d seen Robb drag Theon by the collar after a long night at a tavern. Hopefully, he’d sober up a bit before the bedding, so they could both somewhat enjoy it. She sighed as she watched couples dance sweetly to the music.

 _Perhaps I can convince Joffrey to..._ Sansa began to stand up when she heard someone lightly tap on the table. Sansa looked to see who it was, taking in a sharp breath. She couldn’t believe it. 

Jon Snow.

It had been seven years since she'd seen him last. He'd been her lanky, awkward, and sweet orphaned cousin who'd been fostered at Winterfell. She was heading for the Vale and he was leaving to serve at Castle Black. She thought Robb had been lying when he had written to her that Jon had been elected King of the Free Folk. Jon never seemed to be the type to abandon his vows.

But seeing him now, it was confirmation that he'd changed. He was taller, had a beard, and radiated confidence. He was...sightly.

_Of course not as much as Joffrey ... I wonder what Jon thinks of me... oh seven hells! You are a married woman to a good man and Jon is...he's changed. But so have I. He probably has a wife of his own, perhaps even some children. I would be surprised if he didn't. If I were married to...stop it now, Sansa!_

"Sansa, I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage," Jon spoke, his deep northern accent, reminding her of home. He smiled at her and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. 

“Jon! It’s been so long, what brings you here?” Sansa asked as a bright smile played on her face as she leaned over the table to shake his hand. His hand gently squeezed hers and she felt as if she were back home in Winterfell, safe and sound. She looked down to compare their hands. His hand was big, thoroughly calloused and warm with a burn scar, while her hand was smooth and cool. Lord Baelish's hand always felt frantic and empty while Joffrey's hand felt slimy and small. She looked up to see Jon's dark brown eyes soften.

“Care to dance, Sansa?” Jon asked and Sansa nodded vigorously.

“Jon, I would lo….”

“Her name is Duchess Sansa of Casterly Rock, don’t forget your place wildling!” Joffrey slurred as he narrowed his eyes at Jon. “As for you _wife,_ I would ask for you to respect me and stay away from him and his kind.” Joffrey pointed his finger at her before spilled his drink all over himself.

Sansa knew Joffrey could be unfiltered at times, he inherited that from his late father Robert. She didn’t know he could be so foolish. But she supposed she could attribute it to severe drunkenness.

"My _beloved_ Joffrey, we must keep good graces with the Free Folk as they fought bravely alongside the Northerners in the war against the Walker invasion. They are just as a part of the North as I am. I ask you, dearest. May I dance with King Jon?" Sansa smiled sweetly at Joffrey and after a few long seconds of silence, he huffed and nodded.

Sansa walked around the table to join Jon down on the floor and soon began dancing. His footwork had improved from the last time they had danced.

"I see you have improved, Jon." Sansa smiled down at him and gestured down toward his feet.

“Thank you, I've been working on it..." 

_I would imagine you a multitude of women clamoring to dance with you, Jon. Free and Westerosi women alike._

"You look beautiful, Duchess Sansa of Casterly Rock,” Jon whispered in her ear as he swayed her across the floor away from Joffrey. 

“You don’t have to call me Duchess, Jon. He’s not with us right now.” Sansa laughed. 

“Alright. Queen Sansa, you look beautiful.” 

“Jon…you know I am not a Queen." Sansa looked at the ground and then felt Jon's fingers gently lift up her chin.

"You are. Robb is dead and Bran has committed his life to be a three-eyed raven priest...."

"Arya could come back..." Sansa shrugged and Jon scoffed.

"Arya likes her freedom too much to become a Queen. The North misses and needs you. What are you doing here with him?" Jon asked, his voice full of concern. 

"I married him because I wanted to, of course. How many girls can say they got to choose their husbands, Jon?" Sansa drummed her fingers along Jon's shoulders.

Sansa had not chosen Joffrey at first. Lord Baelish was the one who had suggested the marriage after things with Harry went disastrous. Seven hells, she could hear Lord Baelish's slimy voice now.

" _Sansa, I encourage you to consider Duke Joffrey Baratheon of Casterly Rock. The Lannisters have an insurmountable fortune and a formidable army. With them by your side, victory against the Boltons would be guaranteed."_

_"But Lord Baelish, if I were to marry Joffrey wouldn't the Baratheons be open to an alliance as well?"_

_"Joffrey's older half-brother Gendry is Duke of Storms End."_

_"Wouldn't it be better to marry him instead since the Starks and Baratheons have gotten along for ages? I know little of the Lannisters." Sansa asked and Lord Baelish paused._

_"Before he was recently acknowledged as a Baratheon, he was known as Gendry Waters. He's a bastard much like your cousin..." Lord Baelish frowned at himself mentioning Jon's name while Sansa felt her stomach get a little warm._

_"Jon is an honorable man and..."_

_"Your cousin broke his vows and is now the King of the Wildlings and not to forget that he is..."_

_"They actually call themselves the Free Folk actually." Sansa interrupted him and could see his left eye slightly twitch._

_"Sansa, damned King Jon Snow of the Wildlings or Free Folk, doesn't matter. You need to choose a husband who will give you the best advantage to get your kingdom back! Harry isn't an option anymore because he cannot for the life of him, seem to keep celibate. Gendry still has the manners of a bastard and will continue to have them throughout his life no matter how much you insist he can learn. It's in his blood. Joffrey is the best choice. He's a bred royal. He has the wealth, army, and name you need."_

_"Is he at least kind, Lord Baelish?" Sansa implored and he smiled in a way that made her want to run. Not that she'd get too far._

_"He is as he comes from two prestigious families in the Baratheons and Lannisters. Why don't we write to the Lannisters that you accept, Sansa?" Lord Baelish got a cold look on his face and Sansa turned away, knowing she wouldn't be able to say anymore._

Jon wasn't convinced by her words. "He seems full of himself and _unkind_. I don't trust him."

"I promise you he's not terrible, Jon. He'll grow to be a better man." Sansa lied as Lord Baelish had taught her. _Keep your chin up and make direct eye contact with them. Try not to blink too much or otherwise you'll expose yourself. Make sure to be fully aware of your body and where you are at all times. It's the little things that give away a lie._

"Sansa, you're a twenty-year-old woman. You are wiser than most men that I know. How old is Joffrey?"

"He's twenty-one, Jon." Sansa sighed. They danced without talking for minutes before Sansa tilted her head up for a few seconds.

"What is it, Sansa?"

"You used something to slick back your curls." She gestured toward the cloth that held his hair together.

"I didn't want your guests to fear me with all of my hair."

"I think they would be more envious of your hair than afraid of it." Sansa smiled as she gently tugged at a small loose curl and Jon felt himself getting warmer. It reminded him of when they were younger and he allowed her to braid flowers in his hair. He wondered if she even remembered that.

"I need a drink after all that dancing," Jon laughed while Sansa scoffed.

"It wasn't that long Jon."

"Sansa, I am winded. I am an old man." Jon huffed out. 

"If you are old, I am too!" Sansa declared as she laughed while Jon admired her beauty. Her red dress had some designs of wolves, lions, and stags. Her red hair was done in a complicated Southron hairstyle, he just knew Sansa wanted to take down. _Perhaps I could help her....no Jon. She's married now. She probably felt she had to do this after all the mess that had been made in the North before, during, and after the Great War. That'll be Joffrey's....."_

 _"_ I hope for both of our sakes that Joffrey is as good you say that he is, _"_ Jon smiled sadly and he could see some tears form in Sansa's. He began to reach for her face to wipe them away when they heard a loud crashing sound from the table. 

"Sansa! Time for us to become husband and wife!" Joffrey laughed obnoxiously as he continued to push plates and cups off of the table. Jon looked to his side to see Sansa staring down at the floor.

"If you ever are in need of me, just write and I'll be there. I promise I will protect you." Jon lowered his voice so only Sansa would hear him. A sweet yet smile appeared on Sansa's face.

"I know you can and remember I can protect you as well." Sansa quickly grabbed his hand, gently squeezing before heading back to Joffrey. Her heart full of dread.


End file.
